This Is Me
by fallinangelx3
Summary: ONE-SHOT Everyone is fighting Sophia on accepting the real her. Luke and her can't be together until she does. Will a Singathon change all of that or will she continue to be an outcast.


**hi guys, so this is just a story that came to my head as I was listening to music. Hope you guys like it.**

**ALSO, i will be updating Mute sometime this weekend (which is a 3 day weekend!) hopefully, so watch out for that too!**

* * *

><p>I couldn't count on my hands and feet combined how many times my father has hinted at how embarrassed he is of me. YES I'm a half-breed, but that's not what bother's him. What bother's him is that I don't try to accept my Wolven half. I know it's there. I can FEEL my wolf inside me, but I'm afraid. What happens after I flip? One I'll HAVE to listen to the alpha, I'm not good with taking orders. Second, anyone in the pack could fight me, including Presley. And since Luke's my mate, and we would be together if I did flip, she most definitely would come after me, even though Luke promises to keep me safe. Luke and me are off. I mean we're in love with each other and we both know it, but until I flip I can't give him anything, and as a Wolven, you need sex. So we decided until I flip or decide to flip soon, we would have no choice but to stay apart, and it hurts. So today, I really fucked up, the whole pack is against me, and I don't blame them. I blew off a very "important" pack meeting to chill with some of my "ungulate" friends. The meeting itself wasn't important, but it was for the whole pack, me included, and me choosing the humans was a big no-no in their eyes. So now I'm currently standing in my living room while my dad yells at me.<p>

"Sophia Marie Donner, I have never been so mad at you in my life. I mean you have done some things that have made me question who raised you, but this? Ditching your pack? Sophia, what were you thinking?" My dad, Matt Donner, yelled.

I just sat there stunned.

"Just go up to your room, you have school tomorrow." He told me before he dismissed me to go to my room.

So I went up to my room, and went to sleep.

The next day I woke up and got ready for school. I called my "human" friend Chloe to pick me up since I knew my dad was still mad at me. Today was the Singathon. The only people who participated in it was the humans, and me. I loved to sing, it was a passion. Everyone has to watch, all the classes come down, including the pack and all of our parents. I was nervous already to get on stage but now I will be faced with the pack, who now hates me.

SHOWTIME

Right before the Singathon started my dad approached me.

"Sophia, I want you to know that I am still mad at you but wish you luck. You are my daughter and I only wish that you could find who you really are. Understand your Wolven half." He told me.

"Dad, I do. I'm just afraid." I told him, afraid to look in his eyes.

" Of what Sophia, you have me and Luke and Luke's parents who are alphas, we will keep you safe. You need you understand that's who you are. Behind your sweatpants, sweater and ponytail." I just stared at him. YES I wear sweatpants, and a sweater everyday, and YES I never wear my hair down, it's too Wolven, but does that define me? Am I doing it to rebel against the real me? I may try to hide it, but I do know that it's the real me. As I kept this argument going on in my head, my dad gave me a hug and went into the audience.

I ran to the director to change my song, I knew exactly what I needed to do.

When it was my turn I was shaking. I'm always nervous but I was even more nervous now.

As the song started to play I looked towards the pack, my dad and Luke to be exact, and when Luke smiled at me, I knew I was doing the right thing.

As the spotlight came on me and the song started to play I started to sing:

**Always been the kind of girl**

**That hid my face**

**So afraid to tell the world**

**What I've got to say**

**But I have this dream**

**Right inside of me**

**I'm gonna let it show**

**It's time to let you know**

**To let you know**

At this point I unzipped my sweater, threw it on the floor and undid my ponytail.

I shook out my hair, everyone stood up and clapped including the pack, I could see my dad smiling.

I continued with the song.

**This is real, this is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light shine on me**

**Now I've found who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I wanna be**

**This is me**

**Do you know what it's like**

**To feel so in the dark?**

**To dream about a life**

**Where you're the shining star**

**Even though it seems**

**Like it's too far away**

**I have to believe in myself**

**It's the only way**

**This is real, this is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light shine on me**

**Now I've found who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I wanna be**

**This is me**

Just than, something I never expected happened. I heard Luke singing and walking up onto the stage, I was in so much shock, i didn't even know he could sing, but couldn't help but smiling, as we sang the rest of the song together.

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

**I need to find you, I gotta find you**

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

**I need to find you, I gotta find you**

**This is real, this is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light shine on me**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I wanna be**

**This is me, this is me**

**Now I've found who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I wanna be**

**This is me**

At the last note, Luke leaned in and kissed me. My whole body was on fire. I felt like an electric bolt hit threw me and I was in a daze. He was just smiling his gorgeous smile. I looked out to the audience and saw my dad smiling big, and the rest of the pack standing up and clapping with huge smiles on their faces.

It was then I knew I made the right decision, to show them ME.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed it!<strong>

**REVIEW please :D **


End file.
